


Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N'écoutant pas Ludwig, Feliciano décide d'aller à la fête des fantômes à Cologne.</p><p>Défi pour la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente. Thème : Allemagne, musique, chapeau, cape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Couple : Nix Deutsch/Feliciano  
> Petite explication : Je m’amuse ce soir avec mon UA où les nations peuvent se diviser en une part angélique et une part démoniaque (correspondant en fait à d’anciens esprits ou êtres de la nature, c’est assez compliqué). Nix Deutsch, que je vais abréger en Nix pour ce soir, est la part démoniaque de Ludwig B. (Allemagne). Un Nix est un ondin germanique mâle.  
> Dans mon UA, pour ce qui est de Feliciano, ce petit ange, il a un jumeau démoniaque, Romano. Ils se sont séparés avant la naissance et sont donc indépendants. Ils auraient dû former la même personne. Oui, je vous embête avec mon UA bizarre.  
> Evènement : Geisterzug, la fête des fantômes en Allemagne à Cologne. C’est le samedi. Je n’ai pas le thème 2014, mais il est toujours à portée politique.

Feliciano avait décidé de participer à la fête des fantômes à Cologne. Ludwig lui avait déconseillé de se mêler à la foule car il aurait, selon ses dires, fuit en poussant des cris de fillettes. Ils s’étaient disputés à ce sujet, car Ludwig ne démordait pas que le caractère sensible de Feliciano serait incompatible avec l’esprit de cette fête. Énervé de ne pouvoir y aller avec son petit ami et blessé dans sa fierté, Feliciano avait décidé de s’y rendre seul et de surprendre Ludwig dans la foule.

Le défilé était à but politique, alors il était inimaginable que Ludwig le rate. Il était bien trop consciencieux. S’il pouvait allier le plaisir au travail, il ne se gênerait sûrement pas.

L’Italien n’avait pas peur des déguisements de fantômes, de zombies, de vampires et autres mort-vivants. Ce n’était que des costumes. Les humains, dessous, étaient bien en vie et amusant, en cette période festive. Rien à voir avec un vrai fantôme.

Feliciano s’amusait bien depuis un moment. Parlant l’allemand avec aisance, il pouvait discuter avec une majorité de « fantômes ». Il était déçu de ne pas avoir vu Ludwig parmi les participants, mais il ne désespérait pas de le croiser. La fête battait son plein, les chars défilaient, les gens buvaient, criaient et se réjouissaient.

Tout d’un coup, l’Italien se redressa en entendant une musique entraînante parmi le vacarme. Feliciano sortit de sa place réservée à table et il se mit à suivre les sons particuliers d’une flûte aérienne et charmeuse. Il savait par expérience personnelle que c’était une mauvaise idée. Un mauvais pressentiment l’étreignait, car il était inexorablement attiré par le séduisant musicien. Son père Rome l’avait toujours mis en garde ainsi que son jumeau Romano contre les manifestations surnaturelles à certains moments de l’année. Ils y étaient plus vulnérables que d’autres. Il n’aurait pas dû sortir de son pays au moment du Carnaval et rester tranquillement à Venise à bouder l’absence de son amant.

Un frisson prit son corps alors qu’il continuait à se laisser séduire et emmener ailleurs.

Ses pas tremblants de marionnette le conduisirent vers une place où des danseurs se donnaient en spectacle.

Feliciano le vit immédiatement dans un coin de la place, son visage caché sous un chapeau et son corps enveloppé dans une cape.

Ses yeux bleu ciel avaient quelque chose d’envoûtant. Sa stature lui rappelait quelqu’un, mais Feliciano avait l’esprit trop embrumé pour le reconnaître. A sa grande surprise, il se mit à danser avec les autres. Feliciano n’avait rien contre les farandoles, mais il préférait avoir un peu plus de contrôle sur ses gestes.

Son alarme interne tournait à plein volume. Danger, danger, danger. Il savait que c’était anormal et qu’il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il ne pouvait plus s’échapper. Il aurait dû se boucher les oreilles en constatant qu’il se faisait charmer au tout début. Il avait peur. Il trébucha. Il aurait fui en poussant des cris de fillette s’il avait été libre de ses mouvements.

L’étranger à la flûte finit par lui prendre la main avec douceur. Il ne jouait plus de son instrument, mais il chantait pour l’entraîner avec lui. Sa voix était grave et basse, lourde comme l’eau qui dort. Feliciano redoutait le moment où son ravisseur l’emmènerait près du Rhin et l’inviterait à se noyer dans le fleuve. Il aurait dû venir avec Romano, son jumeau l’aurait protégé de cette rencontre fatale.

Il pensait pourtant ne rien craindre sur le territoire allemand.

L’amour qu’il partageait avec Ludwig aurait dû le protéger de ce genre de danger en Allemagne.

Seulement, accaparé par le travail, il n’avait pas voulu être avec lui. Est-ce que c’était le début de la fin ?

Feliciano contempla les miroitements attirants des lumières de la nuit sur le fleuve en regrettant d’avoir à douter de Ludwig en un tel moment.

L’étranger le fit s’asseoir sur la berge, se tut, le libérant, puis retira son chapeau.

« Ludwig !, s’exclama Feliciano surpris. Qu’est-ce que…

-          Je t’avais dit de rester chez toi. »

Ce n’était pas la voix normale de Ludwig, même en étant aussi autoritaire. Bien que le visage soit similaire à celui de son amant, ce n’était pas tout à fait lui. Sa peau avait une teinte étrange proche de la couleur de l’eau et ses cheveux semblaient plus sombres dans l’obscurité. C’était bien ce que redoutait Feliciano. Il était en présence de l’une des parts de Ludwig. L’ange ou le démon, il ne saurait le dire. Il espérait que ce soit l’ange, même si sa façon d’agir lui paraissait démoniaque.

« Je n’ai pas peur de toi, statua Feliciano, rassuré de ne pas être dans les eaux dangereuses du Rhin.

-          Tu es un être naïf.

-          Tu es le démon ?

-          Bien sûr. Je m’appelle Nix Deutsch.

-          C’est toi qui es naïf. Tu n’aurais pas dû me délivrer et me donner ton nom. Je suis un ange émancipé. »

Les anges ne pouvaient pas se faire de torts entre eux. Les démons entre eux, non plus. Les deux parts, angéliques et démoniaques, d’une même personne ne le pouvaient pas. Par contre, un ange et un démon de personnes différentes pouvaient facilement s’entretuer, mais ne le faisaient pas forcément.

« Je te ferais remarquer qu’il suffit que je te pousse pour que tu boives la tasse, rétorqua Nix.

-          Oh, la confiance règne ! Si tu fais cette erreur monumentale, Romano va être furieux et t’attaquera quand tu ne seras plus qu’un. Je doute que tu t’en sortes. C’est un esprit tapageur. Il fera de ta vie un enfer.

-          Me menacer avec l’irascibilité de ton jumeau ne servira à rien. »

Feliciano se mit à siffloter un air italien et il s’amusa de voir Nix se couvrir les oreilles par précaution. Lui aussi pouvait jouer à ce jeu-là.

« Tu ne me pousseras pas, affirma Feliciano. Tu m’aimes trop pour ça. J’aurai préféré que tu m’entraînes dans un autre lit que celui d’un cours d’eau. »

Feliciano poussa un cri bref et, dans un réflexe de survie, inspira une grande goulée d’air. Son corps, en panique d’avoir trop titillé le démon, s’étonna de se retrouver plaqué contre le dallage froid et humide du quai. Nix le surplombait d’un air sévère. Un désir contenu traversait ses prunelles. Feliciano le trouva magnifique et, malgré le danger, se retrouva excité par cet être fascinant, moitié de son amour.

Le baiser fut frais et rapide. Les mains de Nix déboutonnèrent sa chemise débraillée de zombie et vinrent caresser agréablement son ventre. Ses doigts s’attardèrent sur son visage grimé de fausses dents sans joue et de rouge sang.

« Tu es affreux comme ça, râla Nix.

-          Ne me jette pas à l’eau pour me débarbouiller ! »

Nix eut un petit sourire avant d’embrasser sa peau tendrement. Il y avait un petit côté dangereux et excitant à flirter aussi près du fleuve, domaine de l’ondin qu’était Nix. La ceinture de son pantalon sauta et Feliciano se tortilla loin de l’eau.

« J’ai des tendances nudistes, mais pas exhibitionnistes. Nix ! »

En repoussant les mains du démon de son entrejambe réveillé, Feliciano fit un tour d’horizon pour constater qu’il n’y avait personne alentour.

« Je fais en sorte qu’on ne nous voit pas et qu’on ne nous entende pas. Si tu crois qu’on viendra déranger le repas de chair d’un démon, tu es bien naïf, Felix Italia.»

Il y avait longtemps qu’on ne l’avait pas appelé ainsi. En sentant des démangeaisons dans son dos, il se tourna sur le ventre pour laisser ses ailes blanches se déployer. Il sentit Nix se reculer lorsque celles-ci firent leur apparition.

« Ce n’est pas un jouet, râla Feliciano quand Nix vint les toucher, lui provoquant des frissons de plaisir.

-          Je suis bien conscient de l’effet que je te fais. »

En sentant le froid de l’air sur ses fesses, Feliciano comprit que visuellement, il avait tout de l’ange soumis et désirable.

Il connaissait à peine cette part sombre de Ludwig. C’était lui, sans vraiment être tout à fait lui. Il pouvait donc lui faire relativement confiance, en se reposant sur leur relation.

Une main habile sur son sexe lui fit oublier la situation périlleuse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se mit à haleter sous le plaisir et à se détendre. Ses ailes remuèrent un peu, même s’il n’avait plus vraiment l’habitude de les utiliser.

Nix prit le temps de le préparer tout en déposant des baisers le long de son dos. Entre le départ de ses ailes, la sensation fut grisante. Rassuré par autant de tendresse, Feliciano se laissa plus facilement faire.

Il fut surpris quand les doigts de son amant se retirèrent de son anus dilaté. Une main le tira en position assise tout en faisant attention à ses ailes.

« Je préfère en face à face », lui sourit Nix.

Feliciano ne se sentait pas de s’étaler sur le pavé avec ses ailes. Il pourrait se faire mal. Il empêcha Nix de l’allonger et il s’installa sur son giron. Son amant ne portait qu’une tunique transparente. Il eut tôt fait de la relever et de s’abaisser sur cette virilité turgescente. Il soupira d’aise en se sentant uni à cet être unique et étrange. Sa bouche se retrouva scellée à celle de l’ondin, le laissant reprendre sa respiration que lorsque c’était nécessaire, leurs lèvres et leurs langues recherchant la part des eaux sombres et la lumière du soleil en l’autre.

La musique de leurs souffles saccadés et de leurs gémissements ne servait pas à assouvir l’autre sous son pouvoir, mais à renseigner l’autre sur le plaisir obtenu et à l’en rendre heureux et fier.

Feliciano enlaçait ce corps si familier et tellement inconnu en même temps. Ce qui constituait ses ailes était flasque pour lui permettre de nager, Feliciano avait peur de le blesser avec un geste brusque alors il évitait d’attarder ses mains sur son corps. Embrassant Nix, il avait juste besoin de satisfaire ce désir et de ne réfléchir à son acte que longtemps après.

Leurs hanches roulèrent un bon moment, provoquant la chaleur et la satisfaction de leurs corps, jusqu’à l’orgasme.

En s’écroulant sur son amant, Feliciano se sentit partir dans l’océan de douceur de son corps repu de plaisir et sa conscience s’évanouir dans les profondeurs de son âme.

 

Feliciano se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin dans un lit chaud et douillet. Le visage de Ludwig, inquiet, au-dessus de lui, lui paraissait comme la plus belle des visions.

« Je t’avais dit de ne pas venir.

-          J’ai vu un très beau fantôme qui tenait à moi.

-          Je t’ai retrouvé près du fleuve. Je sais très bien quel genre de fantôme tu as croisé.

-          Ça s’est bien passé, sourit Feliciano en lui caressant le bras.

-          Heureusement, soupira Ludwig. Je ne me serai jamais pardonné de t’avoir entraîné dans le fleuve.

-          Alors tout ira bien, toutes les fois, le rassura Feliciano en se relevant pour l’embrasser. Tu tiens trop à moi. »

En s’asseyant, Feliciano sentit encore ses ailes. Ludwig les regarda avec un air penaud, bien qu’elles disparaîtraient d’ici quelques heures.

« Romano va te passer un de ses savons, s’en amusa Feliciano. Des ailes noires ont dû lui pousser dans la nuit. Je suis étonné qu’il ne soit pas déjà ici. »

On tambourina à la porte. Feliciano ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, avant de dire à Ludwig qu’il le méritait au vu de la trouille que lui avait faite Nix Deutsch.

 


End file.
